This invention relates to sheet metal connector used for connecting one end of a wood member to one or more wood members; sometimes referred to as jointing connectors. The jointing connector of this invention is to be distinguished from those sheet metal connectors which support one wood member with respect to another and are generally known as hangers. The distinction between these two classes of connectors is not an inflexible definition and the present invention can in some instances be used as a hanger.
Historically, the connection of the end of a wood element to other wood elements has been accomplished by toenailing or through-nailing. Because toenailing tends to split the wood ends even when the jointing is accomplished by a skilled carpenter, and because the connection is limited in strength, various specialized jointing connectors have been manufactured and used over the years. Timber connectors have been used on a limited basis since colonial times and one of the early castings is shown in Goetz, U.S. Pat. No. 437,592, 1890. A sheet metal connector is shown in Stiefel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,925, 1934, and a connector to be used without fasteners is taught by Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,736, 1936. Widespread use, however, was not made of sheet metal connectors for jointing until the last twenty-five years. Simpson Strong-Tie Co., Inc. of San Leandro, Calif. and others have created a group of general and specific metal connectors to accomplish such jointing. These are typlified by the A35 Framing Anchor, FC Framing Clips, and various angles, tie plates, and clips.
Other jointing connectors are disclosed by Maxwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,362, 1946; Olson U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,643, 1953; Hagedorn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,238, 1954; Skubic, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,520, 1955; and Franks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,186, 1959.
While some of these jointing connectors accomplished specific connections quite well, and other connectors when used in multiples or in combination with related connectors were able to approach the "universal" status for connecting a number of different types of wood connections, no single connector, however, has been found which truly attains the distinction of being a "universal" jointing connector, capable of joining almost all types of jointing, and accomplishing that purpose with a minimum number of connectors, with a minimum number of fasteners, and achieving a structurally sound connection.